Home Is You
by CreativitysTheName
Summary: This was for the pitchsecretadmirers on tumblr. My first one-shot, thought I would try it out. Ginny and Mike are parents but Ginny is away playing while Mike is a stay-at-home-dad. Fluff for sure.


**This is my first attempt at a one-shot, hopefully it's ok. Thank you & Enjoy!**

"I just put him to sleep," Mike ran a hand through his already ruffled hair that had been unkempt from the day's activities. Needless to say, he was exhausted and felt his eyelids getting heavier but hearing her voice instantly brightened his day even if it was at 11:00 at night. "Violet did great at practice, she fell and tore up her knee pretty good but she's tough….like her mom." He could hear the smile through the phone and knew that made her feel better.

Ginny and Mike had discussed their options of her returning and he had shared all the valid points of the fact that it was healthy for her to return after the season, whereas Ginny did not see it that way. She didn't want to be away from Finn and Violet for over 2 months, the thought of that scared her more than anything, even with Mike reassuring her along the way.

Finn had just turned 2 and Violet was 5, so she understood a little more why Mommy had to go and play and why daddy stayed home. His knee gave out pretty quickly after they had Violet which meant he couldn't play anymore and retirement called his name. Violet looked exactly like Ginny, even down to the curls whereas Finn had a few of Mike's looks with a hint of Ginny throughout. Violet even loved baseball, which was kind of Mike's fault since he wanted to play with her teaching her at a very young age how to properly hold a ball, and now they went to see Mommy play as often as they could.

Ginny and Mike also had a couple disagreements on the reason that Mike and the kids didn't move with her to Chicago, they stayed behind in San Diego. Violet loved her teammates on the baseball team that Mike had put together with a few other moms and dads in the neighborhood. She would be starting school in the fall and pulling her from that environment was not healthy for anyone, even if she was still pretty young. Which is why Ginny tried to argue that she didn't know any better yet since she was too young to grasp that idea, in the end, Mike won the argument and they made a deal that they would fly out every other month and watch her play and would come to every game that she was in San Diego.

Her sigh was very heavy and he knew she had a lot more on her mind that she wasn't sharing. "What is it, baby?" He sat down, making as little noise as possible to not wake up Finn, which would consist of Mike staying up till 2:00 in the morning getting him back to sleep. Mike winced in pain as he pulled a book from underneath him, smiling as he read "Winnie the Pooh" on the cover which was Ginny's favorite and insisted they buy it as soon as they found out they were expecting.

"Nothing, I'm just missing you guys like you have no idea," Ginny admitted, looking at the bed of her hotel room, it made her sad how empty it was. When the 3 of them came to visit her they would take up her whole entire bed, definitely on purpose but she loved it. There was nothing she loved more than the 3 of them, and she hated that the 2nd thing she loved more than anything which was baseball, was taking her away from them.

"I know baby, but remember what I always tell you when you feel that way—"

"Yeah, yeah, that it won't always be this way. How can I keep saying that to myself when right after I say those words I immediately think of you because you spoke those words to me, and then it makes me think of our beautiful kids."

"I know, trust me, I miss you more than anything, the kids miss you, but I don't want to stress you out about stuff that we already spoke about. I want you to just focus on playing—"

"Babe, with all due respect, it's hard to play and focus when I'm away from my babies. They're both so young, what if they don't remember me? What if I made a mistake?"

Mike could hear the fear behind those words, it seemed like especially lately, even more so when it was getting closer to a game she would get scared and think about these things that he knew she knew were unhealthy for her.

Ginny sighed and he could hear her start to relax "I know, I'm sorry love, I just need to relax." Ginny said but mainly to herself.

Mike chuckled because he could picture exactly what she was doing, her eyes were closed and her right hand was pushing on her temple to stop a throbbing headache she must have caused and calming herself down. God, he missed her.

"Well, would it make you feel better if I told you I already scheduled our next flight out there?"

Ginny squealed through the phone which caused Mike to pull the phone away and look at Finn to make sure he hadn't heard that, but he softly chuckled at that.

"Yes! I can't wait, when?"

"In 2 weeks. I even have a nanny in case…well, you know." He could feel his cheeks flush even though she wasn't here; her laugh reassured him though but only intensified his cheeks burning.

"Daddy…" He sighed as he heard Violet's little voice come through the bedroom door across the hall. "I got to go, baby, Violet's calling, yes; I'll kiss her goodnight for you." With that, he hung the phone up and walked across the hall to his daughter's room making sure he was extra quiet to not wake Finn up.

He opened the door and poked his head inside, Violet's little frame was sitting up; he gave her a smile that she did not return. "What is it, sweetheart?" Now fully inside the room he continued smiling and sat down on the bed; the one he bought for her that was constructed to be a small baseball field. She huffed quietly and looked upset, but Mike wasn't bothered by this considering she did this quite often, especially when she missed her mom.

"I had a bad dream daddy, and you weren't there to save me from the flying monkey."

Mike pouted and gasped in shock "What? Okay now you know it's a dream because I would never ever not save you from a flying monkey!" his sarcasm was clearly evident, but not enough for a 5-year-old to grasp.

"Daddy, I'm being serious." Or so he thought. He laughed and scooted closer; pulling her little hands so he could hold them in his, squeezing softly.

"Honey, you know I will protect you from anything, right?"

Violet gave a little nod but still looked visibly upset.

"You miss mommy, huh?"

She gave another nod, tears followed quickly after. He sighed and hated how upset she was, Ginny would know exactly what to do; she was the best mom and he definitely considered himself to be a great dad for sure, but it was hard to make a 5-year-old understand everything.

He couldn't blame her for missing her or feeling that way, he didn't even feel hurt that he wasn't enough for Violet at least in the meantime because he missed Ginny just as much, and that killed him that he couldn't just have her here all the time. He put his hand on her chin and brought it up to look at him. Her big brown eyes staring back with such intensity.

"You know that mommy misses you so much, and I miss her too, but…" He wanted to tell her the big surprise, he had wanted it to be revealed with Ginny on Skype, but his whole being wanted her to feel better. "I have a surprise; do you want to know what it is?"

Violet sat up her smile pushing past the tears, nodding fast making her look a little like a puppet in the dim light coming from the night light. "Okay, but you have to promise me that you will be a big girl for me and go to sleep tonight, and also promise me that you won't tell mommy I told you." He put his pinky finger out for her to take, which she did quickly not even thinking twice and nodding at his requests.

"What is it, daddy?"

"We get to see mommy in two weeks."

Violet squealed back at him just as Ginny had moments ago on the phone, making him smile, god she reminded him so much of Ginny it was just the best. He touched her cheek and gave her a wink. "Okay, so I guess that means you are excited. Now, are we able to go to sleep?"

"As long as you also promise me one thing?"

He raised his eyebrow and stared shocked at his sassy 5-year-old "And what might that be?"

"Can you take me to the park tomorrow to play?" He laughed and nodded "You got it, sweetheart, now sleep." He leaned down as she scooted down the bed and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." He whispered and got an 'I love you too daddy' right back which instantly warmed his heart.

He wasn't sure what he would do not being a father, or not being Ginny's husband. Hell even a few years ago before they had Violet and got married, he wasn't sure he wanted to get married again or even have kids, and here he was with two beautiful kids who he loved beyond words and married to a woman who is beyond amazing and he wouldn't change it for anything.

~0~

"Daddy you said you would take me to the park." Violet huffed and puffed, getting more and more irritated by the second. He put his finger up to try and ease her, with no luck as she continued to climb him on the couch and pull on his beard.

He put his hand over the speaker "Honey, I will take you to the park; this is an important call, go get ready." He said as he saw the huge smile spread and he groaned as she got off of him with her tiny little legs accidentally kicking him in the stomach as she stood up on him to get down.

"I'm sorry about that Dr. Metzer, so what is this about exactly?"

Mike closed his eyes and shook his head at the news that the Dr. gave him. How exactly did everything get so crazy in such a short amount of time?

"Okay, thank you Dr. I will get back to you when I speak with my wife. No, I understand that I need to make an appointment as soon as possible, but I also am home alone for the most part, so I will need to speak with my wife."

He hung up the phone, placing it next to him on the couch and sighing, his head falling back to rest on the armrest of the couch.

"I'm ready daddy, but I think Finn made a poo-poo."

Mike lifted his head to stare at his daughter's face that was currently holding her nose with one hand while the other was fanning her face as if she was disgusted by it all. He laughed easing the tension he had felt moments prior.

"Alright, I'll check on your brother, why don't you go be a big girl and get the glove and baseball from the box, okay?"

This was one of those moments he truly wished that he had Ginny to help, he shook his head of those thoughts, though, he didn't want to think like that because he knew that he would always feel that way when something hard came into his life and that was unfair.

~0~

"Jesus man, you look exhausted" Blip eyed, Mike, up and down, handing him the coffee he brought for him as he took a sip from his, clearly noting that Mike needed the caffeine. His sons ran up to Violet, hugging her tightly and each taking turns high-fiving her while Violet giggled uncontrollably.

"Hey Marcus and Gabriel, remember that she's 5 years younger than you two; gently now, why don't you all set up while the adults have a quick talk, huh?"

Mike thanked him for the coffee while pushing Finn higher up on his chest from the Tula wrap that at this moment he was thankful he had it on. Finn thankfully was completely asleep even from the movement of getting him out of the car.

"Man, you have no idea," Mike said as he lifted his brow and sighed. They continued watching as the boys and Violet were getting the mounds ready and laughing at something that Marcus said.

"Vi is still having her nightmares?" Blip said as they leaned against the car, Mike scoffed "Yeah, it's getting to be like every other night now, and she's been great when I talk to her but she misses her mom."

"Well to be fair moms are much better, trust me the boys remind me that I can't get their stuff ready on time like Evelyn." Mike chuckled at this, because it was true, men were just not as well put as women were, especially when it came to their children.

"Speaking of though how is Ginny man? Last I spoke to her she lost the last game."

"She's okay, she misses the kids, I don't blame her and honestly it's getting harder and harder to continue to give her good news when all I want to say is to come home."

"It sounds like she isn't the only one missing someone." Blip said, looking at Mike in a more serious way.

Mike knew he couldn't lie to Blip, it was almost impossible to do so.

"God man, I miss her every single second, how do you do it when you have to be away from Evelyn for so long?"

"Well I've only been away for a short while, not a whole season….so I can't really give my expertise…"

They both started laughing at his comment "What am I talking about, of course, I can give my expertise."

Mike elbowed him playfully. "Man it is hard, I know what you are going through, but you have it a bit harder because our roles are reversed. She was the one staying home with the kids, but it's still hard, you just have to take it day to day and hope to god that when you see them next you don't ruin it by saying something stupid because let's face it, we're idiots." Blip said referring to men in general.

"Daddy come onnnn!" Violet said dragging the last word for emphasis that they were taking too long.

"Alright, let's do this," Mike said loudly so they could hear.

Violet threw the first pitch and Blip chuckled noting just how much she threw like her mom, he always forgot that about her every single time she threw. Blip took Finn from Mike so he was able to coach, he knew that he loved that part about this and the kids loved him so he took over watching the younger kids when it came down to it. Plus Finn was his little man; he definitely didn't mind watching him while Mike did his thing.

Mike tried his hardest to put what the Dr. had said earlier out of his mind, but as he ran to catch the ball he could feel it, he winced in pain and had to take a few seconds before going back in.

"Guys, huddle in, come on," Mike said as he called them over "Baby, can you practice with the boys for a few minutes while daddy takes a break?" He said as he wiped away the sweat that was threatening to go inside his eyes.

Violet nodded, and they separated but a little hand pulled him back and he saw Violet standing there now with her hands on her hips, giving him a grumpy face. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"That daddy, you can't keep calling me these names when I'm doing my thing. I want to be unique and by you calling me those names, the boys won't take me so seriously, you know what I mean?"

He stifled his laugh but couldn't feel more proud to call her his daughter. He definitely was just happy to know that they instilled great values in his daughter, although he didn't like being able to call her anything he wanted, but he understood so he just nodded. "You got it, captain." He winked at her and walked away, before looking back once more to see her running back to the field and immediately telling the boys what to do.

"Man, she's so sassy…she is definitely not Ginny's daughter." Both men laughed at Blip's comment. Mike winced once more as he sat down next to Blip, grabbing Finn as he passed him over. "You're telling me, dude, I have to deal with both women, but you know I overpower in that household." Once more both of them laughed, he looked down at Finn who was still sleeping. "How is he still sleeping? You're seriously a miracle worker with him."

Blip shrugged as if it was whatever that he was so good at taking care of Finn.

"How's the knee?" Blip said looking down at the knee and raising his brow, noticing that Mike looked surprised "I'm not stupid dude; I could tell you were struggling out there." He put his hands up "No disrespect, you still rock out there but maybe—"

"Don't say it," Mike said in warning.

Blip chuckled back "I just think you should take it easy and stay off of playing, didn't you just go see your doctor, what did he say?"

Mike waved him off "I'm not going to stop playing when my daughter really loves the game, and yeah I saw him and he said I was fine." He lied through his teeth, but he couldn't very well tell Blip the truth especially when he had a big mouth and would tell Evelyn which would end up being told to Ginny, and he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't tell her first.

"Look, I am not saying to stop playing indefinitely, but just for your knee to heal up a bit more, if you keep going this way, man—"

"Don't."

"You could really hurt yourself man, and you know I'm only saying this because I care about you, especially because I want to see you continue to play with Violet AND Finn when he's old enough, but not if you keep coming out here every single day, and on game days for the Tigers." The Tigers were the name of the little league team he put together that his daughter was in, even as little as she was, everyone knew better than to tell him she couldn't play, especially with Ginny as her mom.

"I get it man and thank you for your concern, but really I know my limits."

"Okay, as long as you do that's all."

Finn stirred and both men looked down at his little face. "I miss that."

Mike looked up at Blip who stared at Finn with such admiration. "You miss the constant pooping, getting pooped on, vomiting and not being able to sleep for 3 days straight?" Mike joked but smiled instantly "Is Evelyn still?"

"Yup, won't change her mind about it either, we've been having the same argument for over 7 years man, but maybe we will adopt one day. I wanted a house full of kids. I wanted a whole team."

Mike nodded in understanding, he felt bad for Blip he had known about their marital problems with the whole 'children' situation, but they had worked out most of it but every so often…especially when Finn or Violet would be around, he could tell it was brought up again and he hated that, but there wasn't much he could do.

Blip's phone rang "Speaking of, that means only one thing; I have to go."

Mike nodded once more and stood up; they both called their kids over and side-hugged, while Blip gave Finn a kiss on the head and then gave Violet a huge hug.

"See you guys for dinner tomorrow night."

"Love you uncle Blip." Violet said, which made Blip immediately smiled back at her "I love you more doodle bug" Which only caused Violet to roll her eyes, taking a hold of Mike's hand walking back to the car.

~0~

"So you are leaving tomorrow instead of in 2 weeks?" Blip said while pouring another beer onto Mike's cup.

"I can sense…" He looked back to the kid's table where Violet sat with Marcus and Gabriel as they ate their pizza, while the adults sat at the big dining table discussing stuff that the kids didn't really need to hear; smiling as Violet gave her crust to Gabriel.

Mike turned back around to face Evelyn and Blip who stared waiting for his response. "Violet really needs her mother, and I really miss Ginny. So I've just pushed it up." He sighed and shook his head "I don't know guys, I feel like I'm failing as a dad."

Evelyn raised her brow "You're kidding right?" The men turned their attention to her who looked thoroughly annoyed at Mike by his confession. "Those kids adore you, Violet always is talking about how 'daddy improved my pitch yesterday' and 'daddy was so great at catching that I can't wait till I can play pro like mommy and daddy so I can have my teammate catch as well as he does' I don't think those words would be considered failing as a dad Mike," Evelyn said as she imitated in her best way his daughter.

Blip just smiled at Evelyn, he was so used to taking Mike on alone with trying to reassure him he was doing just fine, but every so often it was nice to get her take on it and somehow it rang truer than his words because Evelyn was a mom, she understood Ginny and the kids more than the guys would be able to.

"It's totally normal to feel that way Mike, it's a tough job, trust me I do it every single day, but those kids are safe and protected on every level and I can see it in the way Violet is so confident when she plays or even when she talks. You're doing just fine."

Mike felt his cheeks flush, he was used to Blip telling him positive things to make him feel better but every time it came from her it quickly proved why he loved being a dad. He knew he was a good dad, he also understood that these feelings came with the territory, he was just thankful that he had great friends and a loving wife who were so supportive that it made it easy to appreciate their words of wisdom.

He looked down at the baby monitor camera he brought with him as Finn made a sound but no cry came. Evelyn was about to stand to take care of him, but he shook her away noting that Finn wasn't going to follow through with his cry.

"Can you please give Ginny a huge kiss from me?" Evelyn asked now sitting back completely giving him a warm smile and returning to her slice of pizza. "Are you surprising her?"

Mike nodded at both those questions. "She still thinks we are coming up in 2 weeks."

"Well she plays in 2 days, so I think that will give her some inspiration." Blip said taking a quick sip of his beer.

~0~

"Now, do you remember what I told you?"

"Daddy, I really wish you wouldn't continue to badger me, I'm not 4 years old anymore, I can understand a request as simple as 'don't say anything until we open the door'" she rolled her eyes and pushed her curly hair behind her, he wanted to laugh at her words, she was the sassiest girl he knew and he couldn't be more proud to say that she had his DNA.

"Alright then, you ready?"

Mike had been to this hotel so many times before that he knew the names of the doorman and that list also included the clerk who always gave him a key without asking any questions. He had Finn wrapped on him and of course, was still sleeping, he gave Violet a quick wink before he put his fingers up and said 'go' quietly.

Violet shoved the door open to reveal Ginny sitting on the corner of her bed, reading something on her phone and quickly shooting up to stare at the scene before her. She looked to have been crying before they got there, and stood up running to meet them half-way and bending down to pick Violet, grabbing her so tight and having Violet wrap her little legs across Ginny's waist.

"Mommy!" Violet said it so loudly that Mike's laugh was blocked from her voice.

"I missed you so so much, my baby, let me take a look at you," She said, grabbing Violet's face into her hands and examining every single thing about her. Ginny's tears couldn't be contained any longer and she pulled her in once more and continued to hug her.

Finn stirred and she looked up to see Mike standing there watching at his two girls that he loved more than anything besides little Finn here and stared with such intensity and love. Ginny wiped away the tears and walked over to Mike, placing Violet down gently.

Mike pulled Finn off of him and passed him to Ginny, who took him with ease as a mother would and gave him kisses throughout his face, making him stir once more but not once opening his eyes, this kid was unbelievable how much he could sleep and other times he liked to stay awake and not allow Mike to sleep at all.

She looked up finally to examine Mike's face; she grabbed his shirt and touched his chest, softly slapping it. "You jerk, why didn't you tell me you would be here?"

Mike laughed but could feel the tears start to fall from his eyes now and pulled her into his chest, allowing room so Finn wasn't squished by their hug. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, god that smell was intoxicating; he hadn't been able to smell her coconut shampoo for a while, and her pillow no longer did smell like her so this was pure heaven. She brought her head up to stare at him in the face and just continued to look at him completely.

She brought her free hand up to touch his beard "God I missed you." She pulled him in gently for a kiss, a kiss that was much needed and the only reason they parted was Violet's little "Ewwww" in the background. She was always so patient when Mike and Ginny were taking each other in after not seeing each other for so long, but every time they kissed she wasn't having it, but she was also giggling and smiling which was clearly evident that she did like when they did it.

They laughed with Violet's hands covering her eyes but quickly peeking to see them staring at her. Ginny pulled her in and hugged all of them.

~0~

Violet was playing with the puzzle that Ginny had purchased for her a few days ago, and Finn was luckily still asleep and was in his small crib that they had purchased shortly after she got here.

Mike had Ginny wrapped on his arm as she had her head resting on his chest, running circles around his shirt and every so often would lean up and kiss him. This was her definition of heaven, all of them here in the same room.

"Why did you look so sad before we walked in?" Mike already knew the answer to that question, but he asked it regardless.

She shrugged, bringing her face to stare at his. "I was looking at our last family vacation, it was when Violet was 2 and Finn wasn't even born." She shook her head "I hate that we are always apart and that we haven't been able to take a vacation for a while."

"Baby, we will take a vacation as soon as the season is done."

"We always say that, and then I have press or have spring training, or something else comes up"

Mike sighed, she wasn't lying, all of that had happened in the past hence why they hadn't taken a vacation since, but he wanted to keep her happy while they were here.

"Well it'll happen, I promise, okay?"

Ginny's body softened as she relaxed against his touch and nodded, kissing his chest and continuing to run circles on his chest "Okay."

"Mommy, are you coming back with us this time?"

Her body tensed up once more and Mike hated that she couldn't relax, he knew that Violet was only asking and was curious as for any kid but he didn't want to stress her out any more than she already was, especially when she had a game tomorrow.

"Mommy has to stay here a little while longer baby" Ginny's face dropped as she saw Violet's drop "but I promise you that I will be there as soon as I can, in the meantime, you can keep coming here, how about that?"

Violet shrugged and turned her attention back to her puzzle with disappointment.

"It's okay love." He whispered but she shook her head. He opened his mouth but the knock stopped him. He got up and put his hand up for her to wait. "I got it, you stay there."

He walked over and opened the door to reveal Jessie, their nanny who was fantastic and couldn't have come at a better time.

"Who is ready to go for some yummy dinner?"

Ginny sat up and smiled as Jessie entered the room. Violet ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I didn't interrupt anything?" Jessie asked as she saw everything about in her room. "No please you are fine," Ginny answered back.

"Alright, I'll take babies and I'll be back before 11 pm, you two have fun," Jessie said winking at both of them.

"What?" Ginny said but stopped as she watched Mike as he grabbed the already packed a bag and everything that Jessie would need. What Ginny didn't know was that he even made reservations for the kids and Jessie for everything, including buying out a room in the theater so they could go watch a movie of their choice.

Ginny stared in confusion. "No questions, I'll let you in on it later." He turned to stare at Violet and gave her a huge kiss "Be a good girl for Auntie Jessie, okay?"

Violet nodded, she already was in on the plan that daddy had told her so she tugged her coat on further, Ginny stood up and gave Violet a hug and a kiss while Mike picked up sleeping Finn and put him in the stroller; as Ginny bent down to kiss him on the head.

They left and Ginny crossed her arms "Explain please." She said as she stared at Mike who looked to be impressed with himself that he pulled it off.

"Let's just say I had everything ready to go so you and I could have a date tonight. I think you could use it."

"But don't you—"

"The kids will be fine, and yes, you will get time to spend it with them after your game tomorrow, as I have already planned that as well." He finished her questions before she even asked them, which he knew she would have.

"Wow." She said, still with her arms crossed but now smiling completely.

"You're impressed aren't you?" Mike said getting a little shove from Ginny but he pulled her in towards him and kissed her, this time with such passion that he felt her knees buckle.

The knock once more interrupted them, but he was expecting that knock so he kissed her once softer than the last and parted, putting his hand up once more to explain that he needed her to wait, she just stared still impressed by everything.

He opened the door to reveal a man dressed in a very nice tux, he had a box with a bow on it and gave him a nod. "Thank you, Jeff." He gave him his tip and took the box turning around and putting the box out so Ginny could take it.

"For me?" She asked, knowing the answer to that question. She looked excited and took it as Mike stared with so much love as he saw her opening the box quickly and revealing a dress inside gasping immediately. It was the same dress that she wore on their first date, she stared not believing it. "How?"

He laughed "let's just say I had a very fancy designer re-create it" she had lost that dress somewhere during when they moved and was devastated that it happened, so he could see how that meant the world to her that he took the time to do that.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Mike shrugged and shook his head "Meh every so often, here and there." He joked, and she ran up to him kissing him once more, this time he was the one whose knees almost buckled.

"You really want to get laid, don't you?"

"Oh, that never came up." He once again joked about that, now both of them were laughing.

~0~

"Come on mommy!" Violet screamed loudly from the VIP room, hanging her little body on the railing and staring at Ginny who was on the mound and just got her second out in a row.

A few people's chuckles could be heard from behind Mike who sat on the table staring as well. He had Jessie watching Finn on the couch behind them while he spent time with his daughter, watching Ginny play. It was the best and he loved getting to enjoy this time with his daughter.

He was definitely in a good mood, not just because he was here with Violet or that he was in the same city as his wife, but that he got to spend some amazing quality time with her when they went on the date which was a smashing success. Not to mention he got laid, that was a bonus, which is why he couldn't hide the stupid smile plastered on his face.

His face dropped as he watched a confrontation unfold with the guy named Jackson who played for the opposing team the Giants and Ginny, he had been hitting and something was said, as he threw the bat to the side and started walking towards Ginny who looked to not be backing down. Damn Ginny, she never backed down which was usually great, but not when someone could really hurt her.

"Why is that guy yelling at mommy?" He snapped out of it and looked down to see Violet's worried little face staring at what he had been watching seconds before.

"Jessie, can you please take her." He grabbed Violet's attention and she still looked frightened as Mike looked back and noticed both teams were now out and throwing punches, his heart started beating fast as he found himself not being able to find Ginny in the massive crowd. Jessie was there within seconds. "Baby, mommy is fine, Jessie is going to get some ice cream with you" He heard Violet say 'but daddy' but his mind started to race, he could feel eyes on him as he grabbed his phone to call down to the pit, no answer, he groaned, grabbing his jacket and leaving the room with continued eyes following him.

"Blip, did you see? No man, they won't answer and I'm freaking out, the last I saw Ginny was being yelled at and—"He stopped talking and walking as he saw some of Ginny's teammates yelling at each other but no Ginny. "I'll call you back man, yes, I promise" He hung up and walked towards them.

"Hey Jarvis, where's my wife?" Mike asked, staring at Jarvis who from all the phone calls of Ginny, he came to know Jarvis as a great friend to Ginny one who would take a hit for her, which clearly was the case here when he noticed the blood spilling from his nose.

Jarvis waved away to let Mike know he was okay, grabbing and pinching his nose to alleviate the pain and subdue the blood, which was not working. "I saw her for a second before I was hit and then got tumbled into the whole mess and I didn't see her when I came out man, I'm sorry I tried–"

"No, its okay, thanks, man." He said hoping that would ease his discomfort and fear, but it definitely didn't as more and more players came out with more and more blood.

Matthews who was the lead coach came out shaking his head, and talking to someone, Mike walked up to him and interrupted his conversation, in any scenario this would be considered rude and he liked to think he was far from that; but this called for it, considering he had still not seen or heard where Ginny was.

"Oh hi Mike, no look calm down." Matthews started talking and putting his hand on Mike's shoulders to try and calm him down but that wasn't working.

"Matthews, where the hell is my wife? My daughter was watching as her mom was being yelled at, so I need to know where she is. & what the hell was that all about anyway? Why was he so angry?"

"He called me a negro bitch who can't throw," Ginny said from behind, making everyone turn to stare. She had blood on her shirt and her ponytail was slightly coming out, but the fear in her eyes was still evident.

Mike sighed and ran up to her, giving her a hug but quickly letting her go to look at her. He cupped her face in his hands and stared. "Did they hurt you?" He felt himself getting angrier by the second, not just by what happened, but what that jerk said to her. She shook her head "It's not my blood, Jarvis he…" she pointed at Jarvis and gave him a nod who returned it while still holding his nose in place, wincing at the pain. "He took a really good punch and I tried helping but got pushed to the side. I'm fine, a little shaken up but its okay–"

Ginny's eyes went wide "Oh my god, Violet she was–"

"She's fine, well I think she's just as shaken up since she had that exact face." He laughed as he saw Violet's face in Ginny's; they were definitely mother and daughter.

"That bitch had it coming…." Jackson stopped talking with one of his teammates when he saw the scene in front of him. Mike started towards him but had multiple hands on him including Ginny's, Jarvis and a security's.

"Oh, you're the husband?" Jackson laughed, while the other teammate looked embarrassed about the things he was saying, and looked as if he didn't agree.

"Don't, Mike," Ginny said, grabbing his hand. Ginny could tell that Mike was seeing red and he was in no mood to talk someone as ignorant as Jackson.

"You're so lucky that she's here," Mike said, grabbing Ginny's hand and walking away, Jackson continued talking but it seemed to piss him off more that no one gave him any attention.

"You should have let me clock him, just one punch."

Ginny laughed and shook her head "No, that's what he wanted, guys like that don't deserve any more attention, and he's a troll."

Mike shook his head and stopped walking, making Ginny turn to look at him. "I hate that I can't protect you from guys like that out there…."

Ginny chuckled lightly. "It's not funny baby." Mike said, leaning against the wall and pulling her with him so her body was pressed against his.

"I'm only laughing because you can't protect me from racist asshats like him; I've been dealing with that my whole life, but thank you."

He shook his head once more "For what?"

"For being my person, my rock. The reason I didn't do more than I wanted to was you. You are the reason I breathe beside our babies. I love you so much."

Mike softened and nodded now giving her a big smile "Wow, you really know how to butter me up, Mrs. Lawson. I love you too my love." He leaned in and kissed her, breathing her in, god he loved her so much.

"You really scared me and Violet too." He said as they parted and put their foreheads together, she closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry, I was scared too, let's go see our baby and get me out of these clothes."

"Ooh, can I help?"

They both laughed and stopped walking hand in hand when they saw Violet in the far end of the hallway with Jessie who had a huge grin on her face, and Finn was wide awake in her hands.

"Let's go, babe." He whispered as they walked towards them.

At this moment was the reason Mike felt alive and happy, even when life threw hard things at them they were still a family and a happy one at that. He wouldn't change it for anything.

The End.


End file.
